King of All Heroes
by aveshetta
Summary: Transported to another RWBY-verse with the power comparable to the Wizard himself ? fufufufu, now I can run rampant and no one could stop me! But it seems fate won't let me do that . Rated T!Swearing SI!OC.
1. Chapter 1

How ? I just stood there , still not sure about the situation that surrounded. There is snow everywhere , ridiculous.

I'm absolutely sure that I was in the middle of Summer, there are huge tower and a flying vessel too.

But that's not the shocking news , there are people with ... Wolf ears. Oh my God. How is that even possible !? Is the gen mutated !? Is that a tail!?

I run into nearby alley .

Calm down, I need to calm down. *Inhale haaaa..

Maybe they are just cosplaying... Right? I think i just remembered something important.

I look for a mirror or window anything that can reflect my appearance.

Than i found it, a window i have golden hair standing up like a blazing flame, an handsome face, and my eyes, crimson like blood, are visibly not those of a human and give off a mysterious radiance that makes people wither. A perfect proportioned body that emanating majesty.

I'm wearing a white jacket with a fur collar, a black shirt, and black pants.

Yes I was cosplaying Gilgamesh from fate route .. but there's one problem .

"Why am I a freaking child ?!" I began to hyperventilate.

I don't know how tall i am but , pretty sure that my age is around 9 - 10 years .

Yeah I'm that child-Gil damnit.

Oh God.. this is too much for me .

But if this is true then ..

I close my eyes and began to concentrate . Not enough , i try again, still nothing . Why ? If my theory is correct then it should be possible to feel it .

Then I need to change the method .

Steadying my breath , eyes still closed , concentrate... Concentrate...

There's energy in the surrounding , air , earth , people,even plant .

"Prana..." I mutter to myself

I channel the prana and a golden portal appear , there is a sword sticking out from it .

The sword itself is so beautiful if someone said it was crafted by God i would believe it.

I will it to throw the sword and ..

*Boom!

Holy ... Holy fucking kitty fuck! I thought it would just stab it or goes through the wall but nooo... It's just destroy it no... Obliterate it there's no sign there was a wall here .

I'm so excited ,not noticing the smirk that plastered on my face .

I'm now Gilgamesh, the great half-god, half-human king. The ruler of Sumerian city-state of Uruk, the capital city of ancient Mesopotamia in the B.C. era.

An ultimate, transcendent being so divine as to be two-thirds god and one-third human, and no others in the world could match me.

I'm basically a walking armory, no, a walking disaster .

Haha.. Huahahaha. With this power I can explore the world while picking chick on the way and nothing could stop me even if it's a god hahahaha.

I just jinx it didn't i ?

Fufufufu I don't care, I'm soooo OP.

From there i laughing like a madman until my side ache .

.

.

.

.

Okay .. okay... This needs to stop.

Someone might be not hear my outburst but not the explosion.

I look around and .. voila there's so many people here .

Maybe I'm too focused in my monologue so i didn't notice them sooner.

There's old , young people watching , what are they doing? Don't they have anything better to do? And .. is that a robot ?

I think I've seen that thing before , but i can't remember it.

I see the robot screen flash but i ignored it .

"What ? You mongrels never seen a transcendent being like-"

"Unidentified person, hands in the air you are-"

The robot stop talking because his chest is stabbed by a golden spear.

As if something just trigger it , there's something inside me that want utterly destroy this piece of junk, this feeling that makes my eyes blind with hatred . Wrath.

"How dare you interrupt me you piece of junk !? Know that my presence is already a blessing for you!"

I don't know what gotten to me , a part of me want to apologize for my outbursts. But on the other end I want to tear them apart for them dare to interrupt me !? Me !? The true One King!

The surrounding temperature drop drastically, and there is Aura around me that promised death if someone speak without my permission.

As if on cue , the people on the back start running away , a woman pissing herself, a grown man lost concious , a kid yelling for his mother .

"You mongrels better run , cause you all not worth my time" I turn around channeling prana to my feet and run .

What's going on with me ? Why am i so easily offended ? This is not like me at all.

Is it because my new body, Gilgamesh body that i inherit his personality too.

This is problematic, this is the weakness Gilgamesh had that lead to his demise in fate series.

And by the love of God... I'm so fast ,freaking fast! I'm basically a blur for others. But i can maneuver it with ease. As if my body already used to this speed.

After 10 minutes running , i stop , my breathing became erratic ,sweat covered my whole body.

How!? How is this even possible!? Me the King of Heroes running out of prana?

Think , think.. this should not happen because i already watch fate series , Gilgamesh basically showered his enemies with thousands Nouble Phantasm without breaking a sweat.

He is basically invincible , defeated by Shirou it's because his arrogance ,when he can simply ends the Holy Grail War in single night .

He use prana like breathing ... Except I'm still not used to it.

I will test that theory later,cause there's commotion in front of me .

There's a huge crowd , i quickly snatch probably unimportant person , didn't realize that I'm using too much strength on that make him stumble .

"What's going on in there?" I ask nicely,at least in my opinion.

"Geez kid , this is not yours problem,get out of here before you get hurts"

D-did he just call me kid!? I know he means well but i can't help but feel insulted by that statement. I'm 20 years old for heaven sake! But with this body I'm a child but still...

Mustn't kill him... Mustn't kill him...

I think my Aura betrays me , cause the mongrel in front of me is trembling in fear watching me closely , as if my slightest movement could kill him.

"Now..." Take on step closer to him "Could you tell me" I give him the biggest smile . I think "what's going on in there ?"

"T- there's an attack of White Fangs on one of SDC branch and the heiress still fighting. P-please don't kill me!"

White Fangs? SDC? Did he mean the Schnee Dust Company? If that is true than I'm on Remnant , in Atlas to be exact with the snow and high-tech piece of junk. The world that plague by Grimm and feuding Gods.

Damn fuck you Murphy's law!

But the prospect of fighting Ozpin the Wizard or God that give four maidens a power of Goddess ...

Make me feel so excited!

Maybe just maybe i can find Salem and challenge her to find out who is the strongest person in this world .

"You mean the Schnee Dust Company?"

"Y-yes Schnee Dust Company there is no other company, j-just let me go"

Pathetic , am i that scary or this human just a coward?

"Go , don't ever come on my presence or i will cut that throat of yours"

"Thank you" he bolted himself out of my sight .. Did he just piss himself ?

Uhh , Disgusting. I will kill him on sight if i see him again.

Now now.. what should i do ? There's a sounds of metal clash . But I can't see it with my hight and the crowd in front of me .

These mongrels dare to stand in my way ! Bastard...

*Inhale haaaa

Calm down , killing them would just bring me trouble.

I channel prana around my body to change the gravity and voila!

Now I'm floating, i will my self to fly to the rooftop of the other building.

I can see is clearly , a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye.

She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest.

She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

She is beautiful and Elegance . Acceptable as my mistress...

Wait what ? What the hell am i saying ?! Am i going crazy ? Is Gilgamesh personality rooted in my soul ?!

Hahhhh.. This is really troublesome. I just hope this doesn't bring me trouble in the future.

Ohhh...ohhhh! Murphy's law damnit!

I just want to see the fight. There's eight White Fangs goons and one lieutenant with a chainsaw.

How can that guy is here ? Isn't he the one Weiss fight on train in Vale Breach?

And Weiss is ricocheting off either surrounding surfaces or her glyphs, allowing her to take control of the fight by rapidly attacking from multiple angles to keep the enemies off balance.

But i can see it cleary , she is draining herself and overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the White Fangs.

She use her black glyph to further enchant her speed . Trying to finish the lieutenant.

Keyword : Try

Before she stab the lieutenant , one of the goons shot her shoulder making her off balance. The chainsaw guy didn't miss the chance and slashing her chainsaw at her chest . Draining her Aura completely

Uhhh that must be hurt. Aura or not she can still feel pain when struck.

Maybe, this event make her hate the White Fangs so much.

"You bitch! just be a good girl and we will treat you nicely until your father give us the ransom"

"In your dreams! You animals are going down right here!"

Ohhh defying until the end huh? Even when she is down , i really like her now .

"You Schnee are really a handful bunch , see if you can talk like that after we beat you up"

He try to grab her by the hair and Weiss try to lift up her rapier to no avail.

I guess this is the cue to make my appearances.

But is this really the right choose ? Should i interfere with this fight and risking the butterfly effect?

Either way, I eventually have to test my strength in this world.

A golden portal appeared beside me .

Damn it , even opening one gate is really taxing for me right now.

I can feel my Prana reserve is so big , like an ocean. But it's really straining on my soul , still not used to the new energy on my body.

I shot my treasure between him and Weiss .

*Boom

The lieutenant jump out of the way leaving a golden mace in it's place.

"Who's there?!" He frantically move his head lef and right searchig for the assailant .

Fufuu mongrel , stupid until the end. No wonder Weiss can defeat him on the train.

I jump down from the rooftop and dropped in front of Weiss . Hands in my pocket.

I... I feels like a badass! Damn .

"Now.. now why you mongrels ganging up on a woman is not manly at all , that's-"

*Stab

One of the goons try to shot me , but i unconsciously shot my treasure troughs his heart. He just drop

Dead.

So the goons didn't have Aura .

Strange, I don't feel anything, even when i kill people .

I guess both physically and mentally I've become Gilgamesh.

"Isn't it rude to interrupt someone when they are talking? Didn't your mom teach you manners?" I said in cherry manners . The prana around me crackling like a golden lightning. Which they begin to take a step back .

"You can chase woman, but you can't go againts someone different from you?" My eyes narrowed "I went through the trouble of coming here"

They began to run , yes run like a mongrels you are .

I feel warm liquids leaking from ears.

Damn it , my head hurts like hell. I hope they run faster and stupid enough to not notice my state.

It seems our damsel in distress notice it. But kept silence about it . Realizing my plan to scare them off.

I turn my head to her "Woman how old are you?"

"What ?" She ask me back with an confused expression

She seems completely baffled by the question

"How old are you?"

"Is that really important right now ?!"

"JUST ANSWER ME!" I yelled with so much emotion.

Damn, now i regret it coming here to save her, i just want to sleep right now, the head ache is killing me .

"F- fifteen"

Good, it seems I'm not too far away from the timeline .

As i about to relax, i noticed there's someone , not too far away from Weiss ,but not too close to be able to strike her.

Then i noticed , his hand is on the hilt of his sword while the other on it's sheat.

 _Iaido..._

The sudden realizations hit me , tall man with red and brown hair that spikes backward in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back and several streaks are brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. His Faunus heritage appears to be that of a bull, for he has two horns- one on each side of his head.

 _Adam Taurus._

Shit at this rate he will chop Weiss heads off .

I'm absolutely sure he would do it , the reasons why he spare Yang it's because he wants Blake to suffer.

But now ? I already killed on of his goons damn it!

I channel my Prana to my feet and to summon my treasure .

I changed into a blur ignoring the agonizing pain in my head.

Weiss still not noticing the predicament she was in , just closing her eyes . She thought i would attack her

*Clank

"Surely , you mongrels really likes to attack woman huh ?"

She open her eyes to see me locking sword with the future leader of the White Fangs.

A golden gate come into sight behind me but before the projectiles could he already disengage .

I guess he already knows what I'm capable of . This is troublesome.

"You kill one of my man" he calmly stated ,but i can feels his anger beneath his mask.

"You kill humans too , what's the difference ? They're the same too me a mongrels"

"Then why are you protecting her! she shouldn't have any relation with you!"

"It's because i took a liking to her that's why" I said with a smirk that threatening to split my face

Silence

.

.

.

The serious atmospheres suddenly disappear.

He just stood there mouth agape trying to comprehend what i just said .

Even Weiss holding her face on her hands probably stunned by my confession.

Pfft hahahah this is priceless ! Damn my side pff. I wish i had my phone right now so i can take pictures. Or scroll.

"Even it will leave a bad taste in my mouth , i will kill even if you are a kid"

.

.

.

Did he just said that ? Did he just that said I'm a kid ?

"Mongrels... I was going to let you go, but it seems you have a death wish"

At this moment , there's nothig i want except to kill him , I don't care anymore. If Blakes not leaving the Fang if this guys died and set out o get revenge on me. So be it.

There is a golden lightning surrounding my body, my crimson eyes giving a mysterious radiance that make him withers.

"Who are you ?" He said calmly,but i knew better beneath his mask he is scared by the sudden increase of my Prana, or Aura in his perspective.

This is the question i ask myself too, I'm in the body of Gilgamesh but deep inside , i still have my old self. If i used Gilgamesh as my name sooner or later i would forget my old name.

So it's decided.

"Remember well mongrels, My Glorious name Alexander! The King of Heroes!" I shamelessly introduce myself while behind me, 12 golden gate appeared and start showered him with numerous Noble Phantasm.

He try to block the first volley but his sword shattered and began dodging the other.

Hmph~ ,as if my treasure is comparable to that junk.

But why he is so fast!? Is he really this fast on the show too!?

I place my hands in my pocket " You see the title of "king" is so constrictive~" i began talking with my best arrogance smirk on my face.

It seems Weiss is listening to me too , good. While Taurus is, well he is busy dancing but i knew he is listening

"The instant i take a mongrel like you seriously,that is defeat in my eyes and so... Rejoice. I shall not go all-out againts you"

After i finish my speech Taurus, well mad is an understatement, you can basically see a smoke from his ear .

And Weiss is.. There's star on her eyes , i see awe, admiration, love ? No way ... Weiss are you a pedophile!? I'm Ten years old ! Well my body is but my mind technically Twenty years old. So I don't mind playing the shota

I channel more prana to the gate so there's more of my Treasure shooting at him . More bloods dripping from ears and now my nose.

I must kill him ASAP. Before it's too late.

Now there's more cut on Taurus body and his movement slowing too.

"What's the matter? Your quality seems to be slipping. Is your tongue the only thing of substance about you, Mongrel?"

He shot me with his sheath , yeah it's a gun but i block it with a shield. Shit , just drop dead already you persistent bastard.

"What an utterly foolish notion..."i stated calmly , while inside, my head's really hurts , my ears, nose, mouth are covered by blood.

I held up my shield to cover up my face, so only my eyes that is visible to him

Right now weiss is right behind me , she is taller than me , damn it .

I hold her right hand with my left and squeeze it to tell her that I'm fine.

"Knowing that you cannot defeat me, retreat from the start is the correct decision"

But the moment you turn your back now i will kill you without a doubt.

In the distance there's an Atlas ship with a long flag on it's top and bottom .

"Please just hold on, my sister's coming we can escape" Weiss whispered to me.

But the sudden distraction is enough for me to slip up.

Someone's shot me from the side , it hits my right shoulder , it hurtssss like hellll!

The gate is disappearing , before I notice it Taurus already disappeared leaving a black after image.

Is that Blake? So Blake's is the one who shot me huh?

Here I'm helping you by killing the man that just want you to suffer, but you just shot me. What an irony.

I smile bitterly , drop to my knees, because the lost of adrenaline ,the pain of losing of blood and getting shot catching up to me.

But before i hit the ground someone catch me , Weiss, wrap her hands around my back and lift me up.

She carry me in bridal style... , "Stay with me , you need to stay concious , don't..."

But her voice seems to fading away .

There is only two word for my situation and position and i said it before i lost my consciousness.

".. My pride..."


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god ! I can't believe that this story got 15 Favs and 20 Followers on the first chapter.

Really, you guys are amazing .

And yeah i'm here to answer your review or question .

here we go

akasuna123 : adam taurus shouldn't be fast compared to gilgamesh because servant are beings who can easily deflect bullets like diarmud they are hypersonic  
you see, if you didn't notice yet , Alex is not as strong as Gilgamesh in the fate series , yet.

Guest : Great story I laughed my ass off at the end  
Glad that you enjoyed the story .

Guest : YES! Shotacon Weiss for the win  
Friend... you really have a great taste!

edgolub2 : You got me to follow you.  
why thank you!

DragonWalkerDEW : ...make more of this. Now. Seriously, I practically lost it when Gilgamesh's personality came in, laughing at multiple points inside of those few sentences! XD  
I really.. really want to update this story as soon as possible. but my imagination is running wild . it made me confused on what to write. and i want to make it a decent chapter . at least 2-3k word / chapter.

Lastly, a Warning : Grammar , I am not a native english speaker .

* * *

My head... This is the worst hange over ever...

There is a smell of disinfectant surrounding me, I'm in hospital.

Ohh... I saved Weiss didn't i ? At least I hope so because i fainted in the end.

I hold my head with my hand while trying to sit up. But soft hands stopped me.

"Take it easy Mr. Alexander; you are suffering from blood loss"

A voice that i didn't recognize. I open my eyes, there's a woman in white outfit, a nurse.

I tried to talk but my throat won't let me do that.

It seems the nurse is sensible enough to notice my predicament and give me water.

Ahhh... Never thought in my life that water can feels so good...

I send her my best smile and said "Thank you"

Her cheeks flushed, and she is fidgeting, it's feels like she would jump at me at any moment.

Damn it woman! Not you too! I'm just a minor for heaven sake!

This world is a lost cause... I already fear for my chastity right now...

She recompose herself by clearing her throat "No need to thank me, it's my job after all to make sure you are comfortable in your stay here" she said while smiling sweetly at me.

Yeah yeah... Just don't get chummy with me.

"How long was i out..?"

"Just eight hours Mr. Alexander." A beat "Faster than we thought, it seems your recovery rate is really great"

Of course, who the hell do you think I am? If a mere blood loss holds me back. I won't be a king in the first place.

There are multiple footsteps outside coming this way.

*Knock knock

...Since when my hearing become this good? I guess this is one of the perks of my new body.

There are three people coming in, Weiss and two new faces. A man and a young woman.

The man wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray.

His hair is black, with some silver and gray areas, while his eyebrows are solid black. He has a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow.

While the other one is a tall young woman, with a fair complexion, white hair and slate blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear.

Her attire is blue, white and gray colored. It consists of a white coat with a red brooch, exposed upper arms and black gloves. Her pants have garters incorporated into them.

Well well what do we got here..?

What a bunch of stuck-up want with me?

Well, Mama always said, 'life was like a box of chocolate, you never know what you were gonna get.

"Oh it seems you have a guest, excuse me" she begin to leave the room but not before whispering to Weiss "Don't let him go"

Oi oi ... I'm right here! And I can hear you!

Weiss turn red as Ruby cape.

She continues to leave while sending me a wink.

Haa... at least she leaves now.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm General James Ironwood, and she is" he gesture his hand to his left "Specialist Winter Schnee and her sister that you saved from the White Fangs, Weiss Schnee"

I already knew that you mongrel don't waste my time more than necessary.

"I just want to tell you about your condition are... unique to say the least" he opens his scroll and read something.

That's a report about me i guess.

"Your Aura reserves are so big, the biggest that I've ever seen"

Of fucking course! Who the hell do you think I am?

"But your soul is a bit worrying ... you have a big Aura reserve yes, but your soul can't handle it"

Yeah... my theory is right... this power are not mine in the first place.

"So, what's the problem?" I ask calmly while inside I'm cursing my carelessness.

"You may not over use your semblance or your soul will shattered, in other word ... Die"

Once upon a time a wise man said "With a great power comes great price"

Ahh... good-bye my adventures, good-bye my harem... good-bye my dreams.

I feel someone hold my hand.. Weiss. I really appreciate the gesture.

"And there is something that i want to ask" he narrowed his eyes "Just who are you? I've been researching for your identity, Atlas, Vale, Vacuo, and Mistral there is no record about your existence"

I need to thread this carefully, if I said something to offence him, he might send me to jail for trespassing the border.

"So, you would question me, you filthy mongrel?" my eyes narrowed "Me, the one true king? If you cannot now discern my identity in the presence of my magnificent glory, then your ignorant blindness will serve to seal your doom!" I said with my Prana around me furiously crackling with wrath.

Fuck! Fuck kitty fucking fuck! Damn me! Damn this mouth of mine! Why the heck you came out now!

Winter place her hand on her sword, ready to strike if it's necessary. While James on his jacket.

I guess that's where he places his gun.

"Calm down, they are just asking for your name..." Weiss said to me, worries are written all over her face.

She rub my should trying to make me relax. I took a few seconds to let some tension die down before speaking.

"My name is Alexander the King of All Heroes"

I will keep lying about my identity, I don't want to say that I'm from another world and i have the foreknowledge about this world.

It would be idiotic to the bone.

Tell a lie to 1 person and it becomes a gossip; tell a lie to 10 people and it becomes a rumor; tell a lie to a 100 people and it becomes the truth

They began to relax when my Prana is calming down.

"I'm sorry if my question seems to offend you" The general said to me. While Winter shot him a glare that said 'seriously?'

"Let me change the questions then" He showed me his scroll.

It's a video ... Video that shows me showering Adam Taurus with my treasures.

"You seem ... Pretty wealthy with how much weapons you have stored in your 'semblance'. I don't know if it's your semblance is inventory or levitation, and i won't force you to tell us." A beat "they are high quality weapons" No shit "Even when I'm just seeing it on this video I can tell it, but you just freely launches them with the same carelessness as throwing a handful of stones"

I don't like where this is going..

He is hesitating at this part "would you care to share some of your weapons to us, so we can protect this world with better armaments"

He is trying to probe my ability and get my treasure.

How dare you! All of my treasure is mine and mine alone! They are really testing my patience!

*Inhaleee... haaaa this will become a routine, right?

After calming myself down, a golden portal appeared in front of me. There's a handle of a sword.

I began to pull it out; i take a quick look at them. James is examining my gate trying to understand how it's work. Weiss is ... well, There are stars on her eyes. While Winter is still wary of me but begin to relax when i hand the sword to the General.

They still are examining the sword. Fascinated by it.

Of course, because it is The holy sword that is the symbol of the king pulled from the stone of appointment by King Arthur under the guidance of Merlin. With the words "Whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone is rightwise king of all England" engraved in a golden inscription on its hilt, it became the symbol of England's King of Knights once it was pulled from the stone. A B+ Rank Noble Phantasm.

"That is Caliburn also known as Golden Sword of Assured Victory" i said calmly, trying to calm myself because these mongrels dare to touch my treasures with their filthy hands.

"It's not something you can understand" a beat "The total amount of my wealth even exceeded my knowledge, but as long as it's a 'treasure', then it'd obviously belongs to me" I snap my fingers and the sword begin to disappear in blue particles. "You should have more sense than trying to rob my treasure away."

They still trying to persuade me but relented in the first five minutes when I didn't said anything.

"While I appreciated you helped my sister from the White Fangs. But, what is the real reason? Fame? Money? Or..." she glances at Weiss "Something else..?"

Weiss had a hopeful expression on her face, while the old fart is pretending to be calm. But i knew he is interested in what will i say.

Winter narrowed her eyes, while her hand is on her sword. I will shit myself if it's the old me right now. But not anymore. And Weiss... I will not disappoint you with my answer.

"I did what I had to and that's all that I will do" I said with so much seriousness.

"An admirable answer" the old fart said to me while Winter just nod pleased by my answer.

It feels like i just sign a marriage contract...

Weiss just smile bashfully at me, and I didn't dense enough to miss the hero worship in her eyes.

".. usually in normal situation ,i will take you to prison for trespassing the border without permission" fufufufu I dare you to do that "But, with your skill , even if you are still a ... " come on say it, I dare you to say it.. he got a slight nudge from Winter "Young man..."

...

...

...

... Fair enough

"I James Ironwood offer you one of the seats in my military as a Specialist"

His statement got a shriek "What!?" From Winter.

Ohh . I know what game he is playing, if he can't obtain my treasures, he wants me, the owner of it, on his side.

Smart move indeed.

"I accept" before he said anything i raise my hand and stop it.

"But, there's one condition"

Winter seems want to object but stopped by the old fart.

"What is it?"

"I want freedom"a beat " I don't want to be shackled by your military rule, and I can go whenever, wherever i want" because i need to go to Vale sooner or later.

"It's a deal"

"You can't be serious General!" Winter still want to argued "He is just a" I narrowed my eyes "...an unknown person, you can't just-"

"That's enough specialist Winter, my decision is final"

" ... I understand, my apologize" She lowered her head and turn to me "please forgive my rudeness"

If something like that is considered rude. Then what about me? Pfft

I just stick out my tongue at her. Childish, but I don't care. As long as no one call me a kid.

"So, where would i stay? I can't just live in here right?" Especially with that nurse

*Shudder yeah, just ,no.

"You can stay in the barracks near our base or hotel, all expenses-"

"You can stay with me!" Weiss suddenly butt in.

She closes her mouth with her hands embarrassed. ".. that's not what i mean, it's just-"

"I will stay with you" so i said

You see, I don't want to stay in a barrack or hotel with a bunch of mongrels, and I can't cook...

What? A king doesn't cook his food by himself you know.

And the Schnee are rich, so there are servants there that can take care all of it.

It's not because there is Weiss, no. Not at all...

"I think our business here is already concluded" the General said as he walk to the door with Winter on tow.

"Ah there's one more thing" i said before he leaves.

"Don't expect me to call you boss you old fart"

He got thick mark on his head and sighed "Why in Remnant I did this in the first place ..." He mutter to himself

Weiss just giggle at my antics.

Ahh... She is so cute...

Now there are only two people in this room. Me and Weiss

She extends her hand at me "We never introduce ourselves formally" ohh "My name is Weiss Schnee heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, nice to meet you"

"My name is Alexander the King of Heroes"

Silence...

..

..

..

..

"Soo... The video.." I try to break the ice

"Yes?" She answer me rather cheerfully

"Is that the only one?"

"No, your fight with Adam Taurus is already all over Remnant"

Ohh no . No no no , this is bad.. really bad ...

While i dealt a huge blow on the White Fangs morale, it is inevitable that someone will notice me ... Ozpin and Salem.

The real problem is Salem, I don't want to be on her hit list.

After my fight with Taurus that I realize. I'm not invincible.

"It's not that bad you know you are so cool back there" Weiss said trying to cheer me up.

Cool or not it's not important; I just want to live as long as possible.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" i dismiss her and she just pout at me.

Heh.. didn't know that Weiss Schnee can pout too.

I try to get off of bed but Weiss stop me.

I slap her hands away

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere, as long as I am not in this place. This place always makes me remember something unpleasant" like my parents died.

I try to walk but stumble on the first step, luckily Weiss caught me before my head hit the cold floor.

I feel so dizzy.

"See, I told you! You need to rest"

"No, I don't"

Weiss just sighed, she knew better than arguing with me.

She turn around, showing her back to me and crouch down.

"Get on"

...

...

...

... Seriously? Like really? Am I really going to ride Weiss Schnee?

Man... That's sounds so lewd...

"Are you going to leave or not ?"

*Sigh~ I guess this is it.

I warp my hand around her neck, and she locks my legs with her hands so she didn't accidentally drop me.

We silently walk to the outside.

In this situation, I'm glad I'm in this body...

"You are really light..." Weiss said to me.

Woman... My pride is already shattered... No need to turn it to dust...

I pull my hood and let my face closer to her neck so no one could see my face.

Ahh.. She smells so good. Not knowing that my actions send shiver down her spine.

Actually, this is pretty comfy.

I close my eyes and let sleep take me over.

-Line break-

"... Up" i feel someone touching my cheek "Wake up, we already here"

I open my eyes.

I'm lying down, and Weiss is knelling. And considering our distance and the heavenly sensation under my head...

My head is on her lap.

"It isn't uncomfortable, is it?" She asks me nervously.

"I know of no finer, more divine pillow" I answer her shamelessly.

She just giggles at me "Let's go we are already here"

I half-heartedly get out of the car.

Oh by the way, I was in limousine. Damn rich people.

On the front door there is a slightly overweight man with balding brown hair and a large mustache.

"Welcome back Miss Schnee. And welcome to you too Mr. Alexander, I've already seen your fight in the video, i can't thank you enough for your deed". He said that, while bowing to me.

"Hmph, it was nothing"

"Thank you for welcoming us, Klein" Weiss said and then pulling my hand "Let's go, I will show you your new room"

The butler just watching us with a warm smile.

And wow... This is mansion is really big, it's like a noble house, well the Schnee are rich so it's not really surprising.

"So who else live in this house?" I ask her just to make sure. Cause i already knew.

"Just you, me, and other servants, my father is busy on business trip with Whitley my brother"

Busy huh? You nearly kidnapped and the only one came for you are your sister. What a lovely family.

"Ah here we are" she open the door and we are greeted by king sized bed, a wardrobe, a door that connected to a bathroom, and a sofa"

... Bearable

"If you need anything, my room just on the other side of your room"

Hmm, I walk to the bathroom, there is something amiss. Left, right, left, right. Nothing. I keep searching for no avail. This is a huge Mansion, but why there's no...

"Why there's no maids here!?" I shout to no one.

My dreams my hopes, where are you...

"There are no maids here just servants"

How? How could this happen to me? My dream...

"Why do you even need a maid in the first place?" Weiss ask me again.

I can't say because maids are man dream right?

"Do you expect me, a king to wash by himself?"

"I-i can help you" Weiss said while her cheeks turn red.

...

...

...

...Seriously? No.. I can't back down now or she would see me as a coward.

"Take off my clothes then" I said With my best poker face.

She walks closer to me, then begin taking off my white jacket, black T-shirt, and pants.

I feel like a little brother being helped by his big sister.

"Wait me in the bathroom, I need to change too"

Okayyy... I silently walk in to the bathroom.

There is a bathtub and a shower nothing fancy here. Just your normal everyday bathroom.

Now here i am in the bathroom waiting for Weiss, on my glorious birthday suit.

My chest can't stop pounding, damn it!

Calm down, you are a King! Something like this is already expected!

*Creak

The door open, revealing Weiss with a towel covering her chest, she also wears her hair down.

And damn she is sooo hot. but her chest... yeah maybe she still lacking in that department but she still has her own charm.

Oh my... at this rate my little Johnny will get excited. Okay i need to think something to distract myself.

'yaoi , yaoi , boku no pico...' okay the last one is a bit overkill...

"Come here let me shower you first" Weiss said while beckoning me to come closer

-20 minutes later-

That was the most pleasant, and embarrassing shower I've ever had in my life.

Meanwhile Weiss just staring at the boy with dazed face, red cheeks, and strange smile

'I think I just saw a new wonderful world' she thought to herself with dreamy expression.


End file.
